Typing You
by moos64
Summary: Hacker AU. Lucy's a computer genius, then she runs into Einstein hacker Natsu when both attempt to break down the same security system of the same bank... but if a hacker's identity is uncovered, it can cost them their life.


**A/N: This is a reposted and rewritten version of the 'Typing You' fanfic I started years ago, I'll have taken the original one down now 'cause I figured it'd just be easier to start from scratch again. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this :)**

Chapter I: _Computer programming genius_

Running from your enemies through a series of calculated codes while sat still was a bizarre experience; it's similar to the thrill of being chased with your legs thumping the ground beneath you in a constant rhythm. There is someone after you, your pulse quickens, sweat forms upon your brow and the only thought in your mind is to not be caught. You can't be caught.

This was currently the state Lucy Heartfilia was in, an amateur computer programming genius who was self-taught in the underrated art of coding.

Through a series of really, really bad and crappy events Lucy is now homeless, slumped in a dingy, cheap hotel room, working simultaneously on both her laptop and computer in order to retreat from her near-successful attempt in hacking open a bank's security system.

Instead of finishing off nicely with £100,000,000 in her employers account, and a more humble £1,000 in her own, she was retreating back through all her work in breaking down the bank's security. Shutting down all coded walls she had created, placing up firewalls and any other defence she could think of, all in order to keep her identity from being uncovered.

As it seems nowadays hacking into an online bank was an extremely popular pastime.

Her left hand whirled across the keyboard on her laptop, blocking and avoiding all the well coded traps sent her way by the new mysterious partaker. Now, naturally, if a robber were to run into a robber they would avoid one another, take what they will and leave without trouble, or the police.

Unfortunately with hackers it is the complete opposite, because knowing that other person's identity is worth more than solid gold, it's worth their life. Hence Lucy's frantic haste in her right hand moving swiftly between the keyboard and mouse, breaking down and removing all traces of her within the banks system.

She had never run into another hacker before, and this one didn't appear to be very friendly.

Her leg was starting to cramp from sitting cross-legged on the little stool at the desk for too long, but she was too absorbed in her work to care and too scared to lift her eyes from her work for even a second. Brown eyes shined from the screens' reflected light, as they flitted back and forth, never breaking contact and barely even blinking.

Hunched back and aching shoulders, this tension was the thrill in the life as a hacker, to be so petrified of how easily another could take apart your world with a click. Well, what Lucy had left of one, but she could have less.

 _One more, one more_ was chanting through her brain. This person was either giving up or she had finally gotten ahead. She was hoping for the former, she'd like to actually sleep tonight as she'd gone without for the past two.

Done.

Her hands stilled, hovering mere millimetres above the keyboards. She stared at the laptop on her left as the security breaches stopped from her intruder, then to her right as all her tracks were cleared as a security breach to the bank. To them she had, effectively, disappeared.

Lucy wasn't sure how long had passed since the moment she knew she was clear, but once the relief had swept in and away, panic set in and once again both hands were flying across the keys.

All online accounts she had created since moving to Bosco were deleted, all email addresses she used for her employers were removed, both from their device as well as her own. Breaking away from every employer she had ever had for her various assigned tasks, no matter how long ago they were.

Expertly, Lucy deleted any form of contact she had that could create a lead directly to her. Even removing all her files from the system of her new job she got only two weeks previous.

Lucy Heartfilia once again disappeared completely from the internet's realm.

Her one and only priority: never be found.

(line break)

Lucy's slim frail fingers fiddled with various leads of a teenage boy's laptop, it had been brought into the store that morning. Broken down due to over-heating, happens when sat on fabric too often and the fan picks up dust and various other particles.

She stopped her shudder at the thought of why it is teenage boy's laptops are the ones to most often have over-heated laptops; probably from sitting on his bed too long playing games or... other stuff. _Ew._

It had been four days since Lucy's attempted 'bank robbery' and since she had completely detached herself from the online world.

She had moved from Bosco on the first flight back over to Fiore, the country where she was born, into a little port town called Hargeon and hoping all the precautionary actions she had taken were enough to keep her identity safe. Nothing was left unseen – no phone calls could be traced, and any coded evidence with her unique programmer trace was destroyed. It was like their DNA.

In her panic she had even deleted her exclusive coding for Netflix, one that allowed her to watch from any country she so desired. It was amazing how many of her favourite anime shows were on the Japanese Netflix.

Now she had to completely redo it, maybe this time she would add Germany and Sweden.

Since moving back to Fiore she managed to quickly find herself a job at a small electronics store, they quickly hired her once she showed her skills in fixing a laptop that looked like it had literally been fried. Due to her docile appearance she was often not taken seriously for her skills, while it was frustrating Lucy took great pride in showing off exactly what a woman _can_ do.

Once Lucy had cleared all the dust from another over-heated laptop and fixed any damage it had caused, she called it a day as the clock hit midnight. Now it had been five days she had last been online, connected to the large expansive community that spread across the world.

Lucy recognised the power she had, knowing how easily it was to hack anyone who lived on the street she was currently walking down or even someone that lived on the other side of the world. The internet mixed with intelligence was a scarily dangerous combination.

And while she recognised what she did as a hacker wasn't exactly legal, Lucy couldn't quit now even if she tried. The internet's realm was an addictive one. Everyone knew that.

Lucy tensed with anticipation as the hotel that she was currently residing at came into view, she had yet to find an actual apartment, as tonight she had decided she would once again set up her 'business'. Most of her employers or 'clients' were rich business men and women that had been threatened by other big shots' success; it was simple work for her to take them down and it pays a lot.

Once inside she kicked off her ankle boots and replaced her uniform with slacks, Lucy set up her computer at the small hotel desk and lovingly pulled out her laptop, and waited for everything to load.

However, once she had gone through her own extensive security system and the desktop on her laptop had loaded, she was not prepared for her long since forgotten Skype to pop up with an already answered video call.

Lucy froze with a scream bubbling in the back of her throat as another face stared back at her.

A boy with really pink hair.

'Er, hey,' he said.

That's when Lucy screamed.


End file.
